Lion Hearts
by Rusty14
Summary: An ongoing war between Pridelanders and Rogues, after his mother becomes somewhat ill after his birth Sora starts doing things on his own. But when he becomes in danger with the other pride can his own pride shows their love in time? Sorry for the sucky summary hope the story's better. I tried to find a male lion and three cubs image, no go T.T Please R&R everyone.
1. Chapter 1

**_DISCLAIMER_: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Lion King hope it's a good crossover. But there will be Final Fantasy VII characters in this too, I don't own that either their too awesome for me to own T.T**

**Name: Lion Hearts**

**Crossover: Kingdom Hearts/Lion King/Final Fantasy**

**Beta'd by: Unbeta'd**

**Genre: Family/Adventure/Romance**

**Chapter rating: K**

**Pairing(s):**

**TifaxCloudxDenzelxRoxasxSora (family)**

**NaminéxRoxas**

**KairixSora**

**MarlenexDenzel**

**TifaxCloud**

**AerithxZack**

**YuffiexLeon**

**LucreciaxVincent**

**Others later on**

**_Summary_: **An ongoing war between Pridelanders and Rogues, after his mother becomes somewhat ill after his birth Sora starts doing things on his own. But when he becomes in danger with the other pride can his own pride shows their love in time?

* * *

Chapter One

Lions, lionesses and cubs wait outside the large den excited about the new birth of the next prince or princess. The proud golden furred/mane king lion stood watching cubs play together; his oldest son tanned colored cub, Roxas, was playing with his adoptive brother a brown colored cub, Denzel.

A dark brown colored cub, Marlene, started chewing on her adoptive father's large tail with another cub as the brown/black furred male lion laid snoozing a little, being more like a large teddy bear than a ferocious lion. Cloud looked to his other pride mates; Yuffie, a pregnant black lioness, laid near her mate who rested his brown head on hers tiredly. His 'sister' Aerith lighter in color than Leon cleaned her small cub who tried to chew on her paws with his father licking her head.

The old lioness who was a helper during the births came out with a calm reaction not like usual, she always wore a smile on her face after a successful birth, causing Cloud and the other adults to worry, Vincent stood up and head bumped his 'brother' into getting up.

"Congratulations Cloud, you have another boy" the old woman smiled as Cloud breathed out a happy sigh with the others as Roxas stopped chewing on Denzel's ears.

"Another brother? Awesome!" Denzel shouted bounding into his father's legs.

Cloud was first to go in while the others waited, there laid his exhausted black furred mate with a tiny dark bundle up against her belly nursing. Tifa looked up with a smile as he came up and licked her gently rubbing his face against her lying down next to her as he examined his son with blue eyes as her brown/red eyes closed when she laid her head on his paws. His son was light brown furred but he was extremely small worrying Cloud as most cubs are at least 2 times his size.

"Nana doesn't understand why he's so small but she said that I'll need to stay with him more than I had to with Roxas" Tifa calmly said as Cloud leaned down and licked his son's moving form.

"Dad?" A smaller voice called out as King and Queen lifted their heads to see Denzel come into view with Roxas between his legs.

"Come on in dear" Tifa smiled as her sons came in Roxas sniffed at his brother's body as Denzel licked his mother's face before rubbing against it purring. Roxas laid down and started licking the newborn who turned nose-to-nose with Roxas who licked the baby's face as he continued his search for his milk.

"Mama why is he so small?" Denzel asked as he smelled his brother.

"He was just born that way sweetheart but he won't stay tiny forever" Tifa said as the four continued to watch the small baby nurse from his mother.

"Mom, Dad what's his name?" Roxas asked as his parents turned to one another.

"Sora" both said as Tifa sighed and laid her head on her mate's paws, their sons smiled and curled up with their parents and brother. Cloud happily watched his family as Vincent and the others came up carefully to examine their new prince.

Yuffie gave a smile as she sniffed the cub she'll help keep an eye on, Leon came over and head bumped Cloud who licked his head purring. Vincent stood watch over the small gathering as he watched his future charge who allowed himself to be examined by the lionesses of their pride, Tifa looked more tired than she did during Roxas' birth he noticed as he came up to his queen who lazily looked up.

"Are you alright Tifa?" Yuffie asked as she licked her queen's face, Tifa was breathing a lot that was to be expected after giving birth but she looked more than just tired and it was worrying her pride.

"Yeah don't worry guys I'm just tired" Tifa claimed as she tried to rest.

Roxas stood up and head rubbed Leon who lowered his head to the small cub, "I'm hungry" he whined pawing his mentor's face as well when he trotted over with Barret, Marlene's father, Vincent mouthed Roxas' head gently as he trotted out with a chuckling Barret.

"We'll be back soon Cloud" while the lionesses would be the ones to go hunting with them all be mothers the males didn't seem to mind to help out.

"Alright" he said laying his head on Tifa's hoping that she'll be okay as his sons laid close waiting for dinner to come.

* * *

**End of first chapter sorry for it being so short, this actually is the first story I've made that they were animals. I think. But I hope it's okay guys R&R please.**

**_PW~_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_DISCLAIMER_: Chapter One**

**Name: Lion Hearts**

**Crossover: Kingdom Hearts/Lion King/Final Fantasy**

**Beta'd by: Unbeta'd**

**Genre: Family/Adventure/Romance**

**Chapter rating: K+**

**Pairing(s)**

**TifaxCloudxDenzelxRoxasxSora (family)**

**NaminéxRoxas**

**KairixSora**

**MarlenexDenzel**

**TifaxCloud**

**AerithxZack**

**YuffiexLeon**

**LucreciaxVincent**

**Others later on**

**_Summary_: **An ongoing war between Pridelanders and Rogues, after his mother becomes somewhat ill after his birth Sora starts doing things on his own. But when he becomes in danger with the other pride can his own pride shows their love in time?

**And I wanted to thank ultima-owner for following my stories and reviewing them.**

* * *

Chapter Two

A dark colored small head popped out from the rocks, he carefully looked around as he was nudged from behind by a large black lioness who looked tired beyond anything. For some reason when Sora was born something made Tifa become weak and sickly, she could still act like the queen lion she was it worried her pride that she was sickly. Nana always watched over both Tifa and Sora for caution as she was their healer/doctor.

Sora looked up at his mother scared, he's rarely interacted with the rest of the pride except his brothers, father and sometimes their mentor Vincent. Sora nervously trotted out and sniffed at the ground before he was balled over, he made a mewing sound as the weight was removed by their mother.

"You know better Roxas" she hissed as he lowered to the ground apologetic.

"Sorry Mom" he said ears down. A large golden manned male came over and sniffed Sora and pushed him over to his side as Sora instinctively obeyed allowing his father to smell him from head to tail.

"Cloud I just reprimanded your son for doing that" Tifa growled in irritation as Cloud chuckled before licking Sora's face. He leaned up and licked her muzzle as well before nuzzling her as Sora got up and walked about, he was still considered too small by the pride.

"Sora!" He was tackled by Marlene who started sniffing the small cub who coward from the large cub standing over him. Hearing the shout the rest of their pride came over to examine the terrified cub, Vincent nudged Marlene off the small male who rolled over and took cover in between the larger male's legs and looked at everyone around him. Barret came over and bopped her gently before leaning down and sniffed the small cub still in between the larger black manned male's legs.

"Come on out" Vincent coerced the small cub from hiding, slowly Sora came out when his parents came through the group with his big brothers, Denzel who was bigger than them both with Marlene. Cloud head butted Vincent than Barret affectionately.

"Time to hunt" Tifa called out, everyone was worried for her health but she was the leader of hunting parties and planned to get back in the game.

"Mom can I watch?" Denzel asked his mother who nodded; he got up with Marlene who was going herself to learn as well.

"Hunt?" Sora asked, he was never told of the outside much, his brothers upon ordered by their father, kept quiet. All the cubs learn from the pride how to behave and how to hunt for their meals, Cloud has helped teach his sons, nieces and nephews on hunting even allowing them to practice on him when he'd be laying down.

"Yes Sora, hunt is when a group of us would go find prey; zebras, antelope and gazelle to eat. You're still too young to start on that so you can see what we mean" Vincent said as Sora stayed glued to his side.

"Ohh" Sora realized as his mother, Leon, Barret, an older male Cid, Zack and Vincent's mate, Lucrecia, all ran off with Denzel and Marlene following to watch the hunt. "Can we watch too?" Sora asked as Vincent looked at him.

"Not right now Sora, you're too small you could be hurt" Vincent said as nudged the cub to move, Sora still not use to the outside continued to walk side by side with Vincent when he noticed Yuffie waddling with Aerith and her cub.

"Ugh, it's too hot!" Yuffie whined as she flopped in the cool grass under a rock in the shade as Aerith laid next to the female and started her grooming of the soon-to-be mother as the cub laid at his mother's side to nurse.

Sora walked around and sniffed his pride mates to get use to their scents and faces, he rubbed heads with Aerith who paused in her grooming the lioness to lick Sora's face as his father laid down close to them.

A roar reached their ears as Sora tried to get up from being groomed by Yuffie and Aerith as the other cub races up to his father who came to retrieve the rest of the pride. Sora with Roxas' and Zack's help gets free from the two mothers.

He walks alongside his brother who tries to pick him up to carry but he's too small to be able to do that before Vincent picks the smaller cub up and trotted off with the others as Zack carries his son.

Tifa was sitting upright with blood dripping down her muzzle as her eyes latched onto her last three family members. Leon ripped some meat off the carcass and brought it over with Cid who offers his share to the others as well.

Slowly as his big brother's eating Sora creeps up and smells the interesting food, but he's quickly nipped in the rear by someone, he lets out a startled yelp as Roxas quickly turned and swiped at whoever tagged his brother who hid behind a feeding adult.

It was Cid's mate, Shera, another dark brown female lioness who had been away for some time with their daughter Rikku, niece Yuna and an ex-Rogue lioness Paine. Shera didn't know that Tifa had given birth and was curious as to who the small cub before Roxas lashed out at her protecting the small cub.

The growl of her king and queen alerted her to her gesture, she lays down to become nose-to-nose with the little cub who stays hidden under a curious Leon who had come for more meat. He looks up to Cloud who shakes his head and trots over getting Shera out of the way and picks his son up to remove him from the two hungry lions, but Tifa bolted over and took her small cub from her mate who quickly got out of the way with caution as his 2nd son follows his mother with him after both eating his fill.

"Sora stay away from the carcasses during feeding time you're too small and will get squashed by the others" Cloud said as Sora lowered his head but Roxas came to his side.

"Come on Dad Sora didn't mean to, he was right next to me the entire time when you got there" Roxas tried to soothe the issue before his father roared and made his son tumble scaring his youngest who hid from his enraged father.

"Cloud!" Tifa snarled smacking her mate with her paw a few times, causing the male to wince, standing over Roxas who laid flattened to the ground in fear of angering his father again. But Tifa quickly coughed as her mate and son look at her in worry, Sora comes up and nudges his mother's side not in hunger but wanting to see if she'll play, Cloud hissed to Sora who bolted back further into the cave staying behind a few rocks to watch his panting mother.

"Tifa go rest I'll stay to watch over the pride" Cloud commanded as his mate nodded and slowly walked to her resting area that she preferred, but before anything else she searched for her baby, grunting she found him curled up against a rock, probably cold as he was shaking in his sleep. Tifa picks her cub up and carries him into the deep part of the cave and curled up with him as the other mothers came into the cave to sleep as well.

Tifa knew her mate didn't mean to attack their children, but Sora was very small and was most likely to get hurt if someone played too rough with him they were only trying to protect him.

* * *

**End of second chapter hope this is was okay.**

**_PW~_**


End file.
